Parce que je t'aimais
by Lou999
Summary: Comment Shaolang va t il réagir face à la mort de Sakura. One Shot


Auteur : Lou

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Même pas en rêve !

Histoire : Ba euh.. c comme pour celle sous Gundam Wing… Comment Shaolang va-t-il réagir face à la mort de ça bien aimée ?

Nb : Et oui, j'ai fait la même fic sous Gundam wing ! j'espère que je pourrais mettre le même titre car il m'est très cher !

Nb2 : C'est un petit OS !

Parce que je t'aimais 

J'avais froid, si froid. Pourtant le soleil haut dans le ciel brillait de tous ses feux et réchauffait l'air déjà si lourd et irrespirable. Un très faible vent ébouriffait mes cheveux. C'était l'été et malgré mes habits noirs, j'étais frigorifié. Quelqu'un, certainement ma cousine, me tenait fermement alors que mes yeux rouges, embrumés d'eau, fixaient obstinément le vide. Mes larmes, trop nombreuses, avaient laissées de longues traînées sur ma peau si pâle. Et moi qui ne disais rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées les plus profondes, n'écoutant pas le prêtre qui faisait ton éloge. Et toi, tu étais devant moi, enfermée dans ta dernière demeure, de bois rosé, pour l'éternité. Bon nombre de personnes étaient agglutinées autour de toi, des fleurs à la main. Tout le monde affichait un visage triste, pleurant dans leur mouchoir. Je ne te vis même pas descendre dans ce trou béant plein de noirceur et si froid où tu allais désormais reposer pour toujours, sans moi. C'est ma cousine qui attrapa l sublime fleur de cerisier que j'avais tant cherchée et qui te la lança. Je refis surface lentement, légèrement, quand on tenta de m'éloigner de toi. Mes jambes refusèrent catégoriquement de bouger tandis que mes yeux te cherchaient en vain. Une voix douce et calme murmura à mon oreille, me sortant encore un peu plus de ma torpeur. C'était ma cousine, elle qui veillait sur moi depuis le fameux jour de ton départ précipité.

Stéphanie : Shaolang, viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Mes lèvres sèches remuèrent furtivement, tremblantes comme une feuille. Je ne pus articuler qu'un mot.

Shaolang : … Seul…

Ma cousine du comprendre car elle me lâcha le bras. Elle dit quelque chose, que je ne compris pas, aux personnes qui nous attendaient. Ils s'éloignèrent tous, ma cousine restant, assurément, à une distance raisonnable. Moi, je voulu faire quelques pas mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir m'obéir. Finalement, je pus m'approcher légèrement.

Shaolang : Sakura… Tu m'as quittée… Je ne chercherais pas à te rejoindre, je continuerais à vivre et je referais ma vie, même si ce n'est pas ce que je désire au plus profond de moi. Je reviendrais un jour, lorsque j'aurais retrouver une raison de vivre. Je respecterais ta dernière volonté même si il m'en coûte. Je vivrais donc puisque c'est ce que tu voudrais. Je respecterais ça parce que je t'aimais et que je t'aimerais toujours, toute ma vie. Adieu mon amour.

Avec bien du mal, je te tournai le dos. Aussitôt, mes larmes ruisselèrent le long de mon visage et Stéphanie revint me donner le bras. Je m'y accrochai avec violence. Au loin, je pouvais deviner les contour de Toya et Yukito. Tomoyo qui était effondré s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Yukito.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, toutes plus lentes et mornes les unes que les autres et malgré le temps au beau fixe, mon corps n'avait de cesse de me réclamer de la chaleur, ta chaleur apaisante. Mais je ne pouvais pas le satisfaire. Stéphanie qui aujourd'hui veillait sans relâche sur moi s'inquiétait. Je restais là, assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, mes yeux rivés sur un point que moi seul voyais. Je ne bougeais plus, je mangeais à peine et dormais tout autant si bien que mon visage se creusait et pâlissait à vu d'œil. Des cernes violettes accentuaient mes traits tirés et soulignaient mes pupilles délavées par le chagrin.

Stéphanie : Il est là. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. J'entendis vaguement le plancher grincer sous les pas de la personne qui venait. Un museau soyeux se posa sur ma cuisse et chercha visiblement ma main. Mais elle resta parfaitement inerte alors que je continuais de fixer l'horizon. Kéro leva vers moi un regard attristé.

Kéro : Shaolang… Ca fait un mois et demi maintenant. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors plus… Tu inquiètes tout le monde, moi y compris. Sakura n'aimerait pas te voir dans ce triste état.

Une larme roula sur ma joue fatiguée et s'écrasa sur le museau roux du gardien des cartes.

Shaolang très faiblement : Je ne peux pas…

Stéphanie poussa un cri de surprise en m'entendant parler. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas prononcé un mot ? Depuis quand étais-je là, assis à regarder le paysage ?

Kéro : Tu sais très bien que Sak' ne voudrait pas que tu te mette dans cet état. Imagine ce qu'elle dirait !

Kéro appuyait délibérément là où sa faisait mal. Il cherchait à me faire réagir et visiblement il y arrivait. Je cligna des yeux et tourna lentement ma tête vers lui.

Shaolang : Elle me crierait dessus en me disant… en me disant qu'il faut que je sois fort et que je ne dois pas pleurer.

Kéro : Oui… Elle te dirait ça. Alors, fais le !

D'un coup, à la pensée de ma bien aimée, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je fourrai ma tête dans le pelage doux de Kéro et le serra de toutes mes forces.

Shaolang : Elle... Elle me manque terriblement.

Kéro : A nous aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, on est triste de te voir comme ça…

Doucement, je sortis de ma léthargie. Je recommença à manger et mit même les pieds dehors lors de rares promenades dans le jardin avec ma cousine et Kéro. Je reçu même la visite de Toya, Yukito et Tomoyo. Ils m'avais déjà rendu plusieurs fois visite durant mon état second, mais je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Quelques mois passèrent. Les feuilles se tintèrent de roux et commencèrent à tomber.

Puis je disparu. Un jour, alors que Stéphanie travaillait, je quittai la maison sans que Kéro ne s'en aperçoive. Sans rien prendre sauf mon chagrin et mes douloureux souvenirs, je commençai ma longue, très longue errance à la recherche de quelque chose dont je ne connaissais rien.

Les années succédèrent aux mois et je continuais ma quête, mon vagabondage. J'avais toujours comme seul bagage ma tristesse qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mes yeux ternes n'avaient toujours pas récupéré leur éclat d'autrefois. Cet éclat qui me rendait vivant. Aucun sourire n'était venu éclairé mon visage livide et tiré. Chaque nuit, le souvenir tragique de l'accident de ma bien aimée me hantait. Ce jour maudit au Sakura était aller chercher de la farine pour un gâteau. Elle aimait tant en faire. Ce jour, elle fut renversée par une voiture en sauvant un enfant. Le chauffard ne s'était pas arrêter et avait disparut au coin de la rue. L'enfant était sauf, mais Sakura avait été grièvement blessée. Elle était morte avant d'arrivée à l'hôpital. Je n'avais même pas pu la voir avant qu'elle ne parte loin de moi pour toujours. J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle portait un enfant de 2 mois… Mon enfant, notre enfant.

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le moment ou j'avais décroché le téléphone et l'enfer qui avait suivit.

Je ne sais pas le temps que j'ai disparu mais un beau matin, je me suis retrouvé sans savoir comment devant une immense maison blanche. La maison de Tomoyo. J'étais revenu chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me souvenais parfaitement de cette maison et des moments que Sak et moi y avions vécut. Alors que je regardais, les larmes aux yeux et avec nostalgie, cette bâtisse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et une magnifique jeune femme en sortit en courant. Elle me sauta dans les bras. C'est à ces longs cheveux noir aux multiples reflets violets que je la reconnu. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

Shaolang : Oyo…

Tomoyo : Par tous les Saints, Shaolang. C'est bien toi ?

Shaolang : Oui, c'est moi.

Alors que je m'extirpais de son emprise, je remarquai son ventre rond comme un ballon. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Son visage fatigué portait encore les traces de larmes et ses yeux gonflés et rouges accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau.

Shaolang : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tomoyo : Rien. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Alors qu'elle repartait vers sa maison, je lui saisit la main et la força à me faire face.

Shaolang : Oyo ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Tomoyo : Ca te vas bien de dire ça…

Shaolang : S'il te plais.

Tomoyo : Mon fiancé vient de me quitter et je viens juste d'accoucher. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'élever surtout avec mon travail.

Ce fut comme un éclair dans la nuit. Un voile se déchira devant mes yeux et mon cœur sembla se remettre à battre et à revivre. La chaleur que j'avais tant cherchée se diffusait maintenant en moi. Ma vie s'illumina d'un coup. Tomoyo me regarda étrangement.

Shaolang : C'est le destin…C'est lui qui a voulu ça… je cherche en vain depuis des année, depuis la mot de Sak ce qui me donnera l'envie de rester en vie… Et c'est seulement quand je reviens que je le trouve…

Tomoyo : De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Shaolang : Je vais t'aider à élever ton petit bout de chou. Comme ci il avait été celui que Sak portait… Tu veux bien ? Laisse moi te venir en aide, Tomoyo. Je prendrais soin de vous deux.

Tomoyo : Mais Shao…

Shaolang : Tu étais la meilleure amie de la femme que j'aimais et que j'ai épousé… Il est normal que je t'aide et c'est ce que Sakura voudrait. Elle m'en voudrait à mort si jamais je te laissais comme ça… S'il te plaît…

Tomoyo me fit un énorme sourire et hocha la tête. Elle me fit signe de la suivre chez elle.

Tomoyo : Bien sûr que j'accepte. Tu es mon ami et je suis contente que tu m'aides. Tu as raison, c'est ce que Sakura aurait fait. Tout comme elle voulait que tu refasses ta vie. Notre petite chasseuse de cartes doit enfin être en paix.

Shaolang : Mais et les autres ?

Tomoyo : Je les vois régulièrement mais eux aussi ont un travail qui leur prend tout leur temps… On va leur téléphoner !

Il faisait beau, encore une fois, quand je passai la grille du cimetière. Je n'étais jamais revenu sur la tombe de celle qui à qui j'avais donné mon cœur et mon amour pour toujours et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, je me souvenais du chemin. Arrivée devant la tombe, un sourire orna mon visage tandis que des larmes embrumaient mes yeux. Je déposai mon magnifique bouquet sur la petite tombe propre et fleurit.

Shaolang : Bonjour Mon Amour. Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus de 4 ans depuis l'enterrement de Sakura et néanmoins il me semblait que c'était hier.

Shaolang : Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant mais je ne voulais pas revenir avant de tenir ma promesse. Tu vois aujourd'hui je vis enfin normalement. J'aimerais te dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je ne suis pas malheureux. Je m'occupe de Tomoyo et de sa petite fille. Elle s'appelle Sakura, en ton honneur. Et même si ce n'est pas ma fille, je suis tout de même heureux. Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je suis sûr que tu aurais voulu que je vienne en aide à ta meilleure amie… Excuses moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour trouver ma réponse et ce qui me permet de vivre à nouveau.

Une brise souffla comme pour me réconforter et chassa les nuages. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et me réchauffa. Je crus vois un instant le visage souriant de ma bien aimée mais un branche fleurit se posa sur mon épaule, attirant mon attention. Des fleurs de cerisier…

Je me retournai et vit Tomoyo, la petite Sakura bien calée dans ses bras.

Tomoyo : Je savais que je te trouverais là. Je viens régulièrement aussi. Bonjour Sakura…

La jeune fille déposa la branche juste à côté de mon bouquet.

Shaolang : Il était temps que je vienne.

Tomoyo : Oui. Elle doit être heureuse maintenant. Tu viens, Steff te cherche partout depuis une bonne heure.

Shaolang : Oui. J'arrive.

Je lui fit un sourire et attrapa la petite Sakura âgée de 2 mois maintenant. Et la suivit.

Shaolang : Alors ma puce, tu veux que tonton Shao te fasse l'avion.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans l'air et Tomoyo se tourna vers moi.

Tomoyo : Elle est encore trop jeune Shao !

Shaolang : Ba j'attendrais dans ce cas… Je ne suis pas à quelques mois près, j'ai toute la vie devant pour lui faire l'avion… Dis Tomoyo…

Tomoyo : Oui ?

Shaolang : Si un jour tu retrouves quelqu'un, tu me laisseras m'occuper de Sakura de temps en temps, hein ?

Tomoyo : Mais bien sûr, quelle question stupide ! Tu es sa baby-sitter attitré !

FIN

Lou : Je sais, pas la peine de me dire que j'ai tuée Sakura.

Sakura : Ca change de te voir écrire des truc comme ça !

Lou : Rassures toi, je pense que ça va être l'une des seule…

Toya : Un peu de changement ça fait du bien, non ?

Lou : peut être oui. Aller, gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !


End file.
